Band Games
The Band Games (Present day Club Games) is a social feature that is directly based on Clash of Clans Clan Games feature and its not based on Clash Royale Clan Chest feature because clan games has different challenges to complete to earn points and clan chest is just about winning more crowns which is just like points. The Band Games is a social feature that all players who are experience level 6 and above can participate in the band games, just like clan games there are different challenges for players to choose from and to complete it for points, the amount of points the band has when the band games ends will be how many rewards tiers each band members can receive, players has to complete one challenge to be eligible for the rewards and non participants in the band will not receive rewards, players can see how many points the band has and the amount of points each players has contributed to the band. Each season lasts for seven days (1 week) and it starts on every other Wednesday 8:00 UTC and ends on the same time of the next wednesday and after that there will be a seven days break before the next band games season starts, the maximum individual points and amount of tiers and the rewards are different in each seasons. Rules These are the rules to describes what and how exactly this feature works and what can and cannot be done. *If a player have not participated after the band games has started and joins a new band he/she can still participates but not when has participated in a previous band before (rewards are based on that previous band instead), one band at a time. *Regardless of amount of points the player has gotten he/she will receive the same reward as the band games tier rewards the band has achieved by the end of the band games. *When players start brawling right before the band games timing ends and completed a challenge after it ended then that challenge points will be included in the band games wins count (challenges cannot be done before the band games timing starts). *There are different amount of maximum points each players can contributes to the clan in different seasons. *If a challenge is too hard for the player to complete in time or in general then player can discard the challenge and wait for 10 minutes (20-60 minutes for 2nd-6th time respectively) or to pay 1 gems to instantly able to choose a challenge again (2-6 gems for 2nd-6th time respectively). *Points that exceeds beyond the players' individual point cap will not be counted for the band games points. Challenges There are so many challenges for the game so these are just of the few (examples) of the very many of the total challenges. Rewards Disclaimer: This is an example (first season) of what Band Games rewards would look like, actual rewards differs over seasons. New Magic Items These magic items are inspired from the clan games magic items. *'Immunity potion': this potion will make you immune from losing trophy (-0 trophies) when you lose a match, wining will still gain trophies, lasts for one hours. *'Power potion': this potion makes you and your teammates have increased stats by 10% of their level 1 stats, actually gives your team an advantage while brawling, lasts for one hours. *'Chips': not an magic item but an old currency from the game which you can use it to buy any brawler, costs chips respectively. *'Level potion': this is a one time use potion that makes any brawlers (including fresh unlock level 1) instantly level up to level 10 including both star powers for free. *'Magic trophy cup': this magic item lasts forever once you obtain it, this magic item can be turned on and off anytime although there are no reason to turn off at all. This item increases the trophy net value by 1 for every match you plays, which means for example your normal win/lose trophy is +8/-6 in the 500's and with this item your win/lose trophy will become +9/-5 instead, this item will work in all gamemodes that involves trophies alterations. Players with this magic item will be shown on with its icon on the player's profile. Trivia *All the mechanics is the same as in the clash of clans clan games. *Seriously what the hell the clan chest page uses GMT and the clan games page uses UTC, these two are the same timezone. *The statistics data shows the wins needed to get certain tier is the value of band with 50 players cap, not 100 cap so multiplication by 2 is needed to get the �� player cap value. *The power potion is the only item that is actually unbalanced in the game that it actually gives increased stats beyond the legal max level stats in the game in whch the power potion from clash of clans never increases troops stats beyond the legal max level stats. * , for fuck sake add the rarity in the game already, too many people gets 3/3 legendaries already and i would like to see less than 5% of players have 2/2 rare brawler which shows that it is much harder to unlock than the legendaries even from the june 2017 drop rates. **'Legal' means the value that is the maximum allowed value (like stats) in the current version of the game. See Also *Band Box/Chest - The clash royale counterpart of Band Games and Clan Games Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Informational Pages Category:Game Features